


Forging Chains That Won't Divide

by Revieloutionne



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler can't quite place where he's seen the man in the cafe before, but he knows he's seen him somewhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forging Chains That Won't Divide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



Lunch rushes were a familiar phenomenon at the Dino Bite Cafe, but the museum unveiled its new exhibit about the “real lives” of the dinosaurs the Power Rangers worked with, and Kendall had clearly underestimated how popular the Rangers were with the general public, giving Koda and Chase the day off. The rush had started an hour earlier than usual and there was still a line at the door at 2:30. Tyler wasn't surprised nobody else had time to call for backup, because it had taken him an hour to think through what had been bothering him about the tickets he was filling.

“Hey,” he said to Shelby, when she picked up an order from the window, “what's up with table 10? There haven't been any orders from it in forever.”

“He says he's 'waiting for someone,'” Shelby said, rolling her eyes. “I wanna tell him to wait outside, but you know that's when Kendall would show up so she could complain about my customer service.”

“I doubt it. There's no way the exhibit isn't as overcrowded as we are. Do you think she's busier answering questions or keeping kids from touching things?” Tyler said with a laugh.

“I don't have time to care,” Shelby sing-songed as she took two trays out to deliver.

“Fair enough,” Tyler said, turning back to the kitchen.

***

Tyler found himself glancing over at table 10 every few orders he put up in the window, trying to figure out why the man seemed so familiar. He had a long tan coat draped over the back of his chair, magnificent hair, and an aura that screamed that while he knew his clothes were appropriate for visiting a museum in California weather he'd much rather be in a suit.

It wasn't until things had finally slowed down and he was out giving Shelby a break from clearing tables that he got a better look at the man's face and realized who he was.

“Oh!” he said, nearly knocking a glass off the table as he pointed, “You're waitng for Godai, aren't you?”

“I am,” the man said. “Did he leave a message? Is something wrong? I've been trying for years to get him a phone, but he refuses-”

“No no, he hasn't been by yet,” Tyler assured the man. “I ran into him when I was traveling in Mexico last year.”

“I see,” the man said. “And you recognized me... how?”

“You're, uh.” Tyler blanked on his name. “You're his detective, right? He talks about you a lot. He hardly had anything with him, but he had your picture, it was really sweet. I remember wishing I had a relationship as good as his just from the way he said your name but I'm sorry it's been a while and I can't remember what your name is...”

“Ichijou,” the man said, looking a bit relieved Tyler was done rambling. “Detective Ichijou.”

“It's an honor to meet you, detective,” Tyler said, as Ichijou tried to hide his embarassmant. “...Would you like me to page Godai? If he's already in the museum, that is.”

“Could you?” Ichijou asked. “If it's not too much of a prob-”

“It's not,” Tyler said, before heading back to the kitchen and picking up the phone on the PA system. “Good morning, fine patrons of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum! Would Godai Yuusuke please come to the Dino Bite Cafe? Godai Yuusuke, would you please come to the Dino Bite Cafe; your husband is waiting.”

“HUSBAND?!”

***

“Okay so let me make sure I understand this all,” Riley said, to the group who had gathered at the cafe's largest table. “Tyler and Godai met in Mexico, Prince Phillip and Godai met in Zandar, and both of them assumed from what they heard that Godai and Ichijou were husbands?” Tyler, Phillip, and Godai nodded, while Ichijou blushed again.

“But,” Shelby said, picking up the thread, “you're 'only' a long-term couple, who aren't married because... why?”

“We can't marry in Japan,” Ichijou said.

“Weeeeeell...” Riley said, “that depends on your point of view.”

“Is that so?” Godai asked.

“You're right of course that your government won't recognize your marriage,” Riley continued, “but that doesn't mean you can't have one.”

“Ah!” Godai exclaimed, turning to Ichijou, “Let's get married!”

“Godai, we-”

“Let's get married!”

“Godai.”

“Pleeeeeease!”

“Godai Yuusuke will you listen for a moment!” Ichijou said, stunning Godai briefly. “This boy is right, but looking at things that way I'd say we are already married. I just hadn't realized.”

“You really think so?” Godai asked.

“Yes, I really d-” Ichijou was interrupted by Godai practically leaping at him to cover him in kisses.

Phillip coughed, reminding them they weren't alone. They separated sheepishly. “That is all well and good,” Phillip said, “but what is a marriage without a wedding?”

***

And so, they gathered in a clearing in the nearby forest, Phillip using a tray stand from the cafe as a makeshift altar from which to officiate. As Shelby cued up processional music on her phone, Tyler noticed Ivan had turned away.

“Are you alright, man?” Tyler asked.

Ivan turned to him, tears streaming down his face, “I apologize, Sir Tyler, but I always find myself overwhelmed by emotion at weddings. It's embarrassing.”

“No, hey, it's okay,” Tyler said, at a bit of a loss.

“They're just so in love!” Ivan exclaimed, drawing looks from everyone.

At which point their communicators went off.

“We, uh.” Tyler said, “We have to... do a thing.”

“Of course,” Godai said, chuckling. “You seemed the type, back when I met you. It's good you have a team.”

“The type...?”

“I have some experience,” Godai said. “Now go, protect people's smiles. It's more important than this.” 

“Right...” Tyler said, and rangers exchanged slightly confused nods. “Let's do this!”

“Right!” the Rangers chorused, as they took off towards the location their communicators indicated.

“Phillip, wait!” Tyler said. “You stay here.”

“But-” Ichijou started.

“If you want us protecting smiles,” Tyler said, “we can't forget yours. We'll all be back to celebrate, okay?”

***

When the battle was over, Tyler and the other Rangers found Phillip alone in the clearing.

“They left already?” Shelby asked. “Rude!”

“They were, erm.” Phillip covered Riley's ears. “They were rather eager to 'begin the honeymoon,' as it were.”

“What was that for?!” Riley exclaimed, knocking Phillips arms away and stomping off.

“How are we to deliver the wedding gift now, Sir Tyler?” Ivan asked.

“Is that what that is,” Phillip said, gesturing to the boxy lump under Ivan's jacket.

“Well, it was,” Tyler said. “I guess we could give it to Kendall?”

***

“Not that I don't appreciate a nice coffeemaker,” Kendall said, “but... why?”

“Merry Christmas?” Shelby tried.

“It's August.”


End file.
